Back Massages
by Mander08
Summary: God Dean, that feels so good. Where the hell did you learn that? Wincest


**A/N: **Let's see it's three something in the morning and I can't sleep... so what the hell I figure someone could use a back massage. :Grins: Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em ... Kripke does... did I spell his name right :shrugs: They are just so much fun to toy with though, aren't they.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when they strolled into the dark, damp, and dusty motel room. Their father told them that he would be back later that night, for he had to pick something up form an old friend that was in town.

They had just finished fighting a nasty poltergeist at an old abandoned house. It was rumored that a man killed his wife and daughter and then killed himself. So naturally the teenagers of the town think it's cool to go into a haunted house. Thankfully The Winchesters were there to save their sorry ass' before they winded up chopped into little bits like the family that died there.

They walked into the motel room, stiff and sore. Dean heading for the bathroom right away, mumbling something incoherent to his younger brother before closing the bathroom door and turning the water on.

Sam on the other hand just fell onto the bed closet to the wall. He figured that him and Dean would have to share a bed now that their father had been joining them on hunting trips. But Sam didn't really mind. In fact him and Dean never really used two beds anyways.

Sam's whole body was sore. The muscles tightened as he tried to stretch, which only caused him more pain. Minutes went by, as Sam lay on the bed waiting for his brother to emerge from the bathroom. He just laid there trying to fall asleep, but unable to.

His brother came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel hung loosely around his waist. He walked over to his bag near the foot of the bed and began to rummage trough it looking for clean clothes, which reminded him that they need to do laundry.

He heard Sam sigh and looked up from his bag, and stared at his brother. He could see the pain contorted in his younger siblings face.

"Take you're shirt off." Dean said walking over to his brothers side.  
"Dean, not now, I'm too tired." Sam mumbled as his eyes started to drift shut.

"I'm gonna give you a back massage. Use your upstairs brain, little brother." Dean laughed watching as Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Now take off your shirt."

Sam moaned slightly before pushing himself up and pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a well toned and tanned upper body. Dean grinned, his green eyes looking over his brothers body as he fell back down to the bed.

Dean leaned over to the end of the bed and reached into his bag, pulling out a small container, before straddling his brothers hips. He squeezed the bottle, letting a steady flow of liquid onto his hand, before closing it and rubbing his hands together.

Sam groaned as he felt Dean's hands fall to his back, rubbing small circles with the heel of his palms. Digging deeper, trying to work out all the soreness and stiffness. Sam drew in a sharp breath as his brothers hands hit the right spot, right in the middle of his back.

Dean dug his thumbs into his back, making circles as he worked the muscles.

"God Sam when, was the last time you got a massage"  
"It's been awhile." Sam managed to say between breaths, as his brother dug deeper into his back with his thumbs.

"Damn man, you're wicked tense, try and relax. I don't want to hurt you any more." Sam groaned loudly as once again Dean hit the right spot.  
8686868686

John Winchester walked over to the motel door, grabbing his key from his coat pocket, and was about to unlock the door, but that was before he heard talking.

"You're wicked tense, try and relax. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He heard someone groan loudly.

"God Dean, that feels so good. Where the hell did you learn that?" More groaning and moaning, and John's eyes widened, what on earth where his boys doing… surely they weren't doing… no, he quickly dismissed that thought from his head. He fumbled with the key, as more moaning came through the door. He finally managed to get the key in the lock and open up the door.

He walked through the doors and stopped dead. There was his oldest son sitting… no straddling… the younger. Dean in only a towel and Sam moaning beneath him. He dropped his bag of weapons to the ground with a loud thunk.

Dean and Sam looked over to the door, seeing their father there staring in shock at his two sons.

"Hey dad." Dean gave his father a lopsided grin as he continued to give Sam his back massage, causing Sam to groan once again.

"God Dean." Sam moaned out as he buried his head in the pillow.

"You're giving him a back massage?"

"What did you think we were doing?" Dean asked as he looked back at his father with a grin.

"Uh… nothing…never mind." Dean just laughed, little did his father know that after he finishes with Sam's back… he was planning on taking Sammy to a bar, get drunk, and have a little more fun.

**A/N:** I told you someone could use a back massage... i might write a sequel to this... where they go to the bar, get drunk and have a little more "fun". Maybe, not sure yet. ... Nah I think I will. Yeah :nods: Til next time

Alec: You know the drill, press that button and review. :smiles and waves:


End file.
